battleshipcraft_fleetsfandomcom-20200214-history
Greater German Reich
THIS NATION/FLEET HAS BEEN DESIGNATED AS DEFEATED. ALL PREVIOUS TERRITORY CLAIMS HAVE BEEN VOIDED. SEE Germany FOR THE SUCCESSOR STATE. PAGE(S) ARE KEPT FOR ARCHIVAL PURPOSES. ---- Guten Tag! ---- Willkommen, Kameraden! This is the Greater German Empire, a devout and powerful nation, dedicated to the preservation of human rights, the protection of Europe, and to leading the European people to victory against the communist, Nazis, and extremist hordes! We are currently located in the centre of Europe, as well as controlling large African colonies, which we have built up into thriving nations once more. We boast strong air, land, and naval forces, loyal to the Kaiser, the nation, and to the defense of Germany and Europe! We have forged strong alliances with many competent nations, making us even stronger than we may immediately seem. We will remain defensive, unless provoked or threatened by external threats, such as the Red Plague to the East, and the socialist extremists to the West. Gott mit uns! Allgemeine Daten We are located in the centre of Europe, occupying land in the Netherlands, Luxembourg, Germany, Poland, Prussia, Switzerland, Lichtenstein, Austria, Hungary, Czechoslovakia, Slovenia, Malta, Belgium, and Trieste. We have a very strong military, rapidly expanding industry and economy, and highly advanced technology, making us both a European and world superpower. The land of Alsace-Lorraine is also an area we hope to obtain someday, though current political situations prevent us from absorbing her. We also possess several colonies in Africa, these being Algeria, Libya, Mali, Mauritania, Morocco, and Tunisia. BSCFEuropa4-21-17.png|Current Situation in Europe. The core provinces of Greater Germany are displayed in slightly lighter grey, with protectorate nations displayed in darker grey. Auslandsbeziehungen We try to keep positive foreign relations with our neighbors as much as possible, as well as positive relations with other powers, as it gives us a large amount of trade, foreign aid, as well as relevance in the world. Provinzen= Provinven * Belgien * Elsass-Lothringen * Lichtenstein * Luxemburg * Malta * Niederlande * Österreich * Polen * Preußen * Rheinlandstaaten * Schweiz * Slowenien * Trieste * Tschechoslowakei * Ungarn |-|Militärbezirke= Militärbezirke *Großniederlande *Polen *Großungarn *Malta *Afrika *Deutschland **Ostpreußen **Westpreußen **Posen **Pommern **Schlesien **Mahren **Bohmen **Sachsen **Brandenburg **Mecklenburg **Schleswig-Holstein **Sachsen-Anhalt **Thuringen **Hannover **Westfalen **Hessen **Bayern **Osterreich **Krain **Tirol **Schweiz **Baden-Wurttemburg **Rheinland-Palatinate **Rheinland **Luxemburg |-|Kolonien= Kolonien * Algerien * Libyen * Mali * Marokko * Mauretanien * Tunesien |-|Anschlußed= Anschlußed * Algeria * Alsace-Lorraine * Austria * Belgium * Czechoslovakia * Hungary * Germany * Libya * Lichtenstein * Luxembourg * Mali * Malta * Mauritania * Morocco * Netherlands * Poland * Prussia * Slovenia * Switzerland * Trieste * Tunisia |-|Alliierte= Alliierte * Børkish Empire **Børkisch Reich * State of Israel **Staat von Israel * Kingdom of Canada **Königreich von Kanada * New Macedonian Empire **Neues Mazedonisches Reich * Italian Empire **Italienisch Reich * Unified Kingdom of Iberia **Vereintes Königreich von Iberia * Telosian Empire **Isenreichisch Reich * Telosian Commonwealth of the Philippines **Isenreichisch Commonwealth der Philippinen |-|Feinde= Feinde *'None' |-|Erhöhte Spannungen= Erhöhte Spannungen * People's Cattirian Regime **Volks-Cattirianisch Regime * People's Republic of China **Volksrepublik China * People's Republic of South America **Volksrepublic Sudamerika |-|Pakte= Pakte * Republic of France; Non-Aggression. **Republik von Frankreich Technologie It is a goal of the GDR to maintain technological superiority over foreign nations and threats, putting us a step ahead of whatever we may face. We currently have fairly average technology, but are quickly researching more advanced tech. *FAPDIS rounds: F'in-stabilized, '''A'rmour 'P'iercing composite-rigid, 'DI'scarding-'S'''abot rounds. These advanced rounds are used on most of our armoured vehicles, and provide a huge increase in the penetration of our tank guns, allowing us to have a distinct advantage over our opponents. *Armageddon Defense/Offense System: An advanced missile and point defense targeting system, vastly improving the capabilities of the point defense, anti-aircraft, and missile weapons systems on board ships. It allows the tracking and engagement of up to 150 enemy missiles and aircraft at ranges of up to 150km. It also allows for the precise guiding of up to 60 missiles onto target at once. Großdeutsch Wehrmacht These are the military forces of Germany. One of our main national focuses is the expansion of our military, the purpose of which is to defend ourselves from foreign threats, specifically the Communist threat in Eastern Europe, and the false empires of South America and Oceania. We are currently small for a world power, but our rapid economic and technological growth means that we can punch harder than what might seem we can. Do not underestimate us. We currently have four branches to our military: The Reichsmarine (Navy), Reichsluftwaffe (Air Force), Reichsarmee (Army), and Reichsluftfahrt (Aerospace). The Reichsarmee, Reichsmarine, and Reichsluftwaffe are our largest branches, and are a very powerful threat indeed. The Reichsluftfahrt, however, is much smaller, and is primary focused on intelligence gathering via satellites, and defense of friendly aerospace assets. We have military bases scattered throughout our country, as well as on the island of Malta, in Athens, and a few in friendly nations. A subdivision of the Reichsarmee, the Sturmtruppen, are the special forces of Germany. Consisting of the most elite ground air, and naval troops, the Sturmtruppen are some of the best troops in the world, capable of taking on the toughest and most challenging tasks the Germany military might encounter. They are always a threat to be taken seriously. We hope to create and maintain a powerful military in order to defend ourselves and allies against external threats, such as foreign powers and terrorist organizations. We are also vehemently opposed to the heathenous and genocidal ideology of Communism, and are one of the primary defenders of the Western World against the Communists of the East. As our military grows in strength, we will be able to exert our power farther out into the world, and influence events on a global scale. Our military forces are rapidly growing, and our alliances with the nations of the former CoEE, Iberia, Macedonia, and Italy, allow us to exert a massive military force in Europe, forming the Octumvirate (Deutschland, Großniederlande, Polen, Großungarn, Macedonia, Italy, Iberia, Afrika). This massive force is one of the only defenses Europe, and the world, has against the totalitarian and barbaric communist plague of the East. We will do everything in our power to kill the red plague, and preserve our European culture and Western way of life. Reichsmarine The naval forces of the GDR. We plan to become a dominant naval power, and be able to exert our naval supremacy to other places in the world and influence events. We currently have three main fleets in the North, Baltic, and Mediterranean Seas, allowing us to project power defensively or offensively wherever needed. '''Nordsee-Flotte Our largest and primary fleet, stationed in the North Sea. Directly deployed into the Atlantic quite often, it needs to be the largest. Main base of operations is in Hamburg. 'Registrierung' 'Galerie' RMSLützow.PNG|''Lutzow'' class pocket battleship. A fast vessel, armed with 3x3 46cm MK L/45 guns, 10x1 12,7cm MK L/54 guns, 4x3 610mm torpedoes, 2x1 depth charges, and an amplitude of AA. It's designed to bully smaller vessels, while also being quick enough to run from larger battleships and battlecruisers. RMSBrandenburg.PNG|''Brandenburg'' class Light Fleet Carrier. 123 planes, 7x1 12,7cm MK L/54 guns, 50 AA weapon mounts, and 2x1 depth charges. Extremely mobile and poor armoured, it can keep pace with pocket battleships like the Lutzow, and is intended to escort and perform similar roles to them. RMSKönigAusf2.PNG|''Konig'' class battlecruiser. 3x3 46cm MK L/45 guns, 12x1 12,7cm MK L/54 guns, 6x3 610mm torpedoes, 2x1 depth charges, lots of anti-aircraft and VLS missiles. Quick and well protected for a batlecruiser, this ship is capable of causing massive damage to enemy cruisers and other more lightly armed and armoured ships, whilst able to run from better armed and armoured battleships. RMSKonigsberg.PNG|''Konigsberg'' class heavy cruiser. 5x4 36cm MK L/50, 8x1 12,7cm MK L/54, 2x3 610mm torpedoes, 4x1 depth charges, 50 anti-aircraft guns. Well armed, armoured, and mobile for a ship of her class and size, the Konigsberg is a great all-around heavy cruiser, capable of fulfilling many roles within the fleet. RMSPrinzAusf3.PNG|''Prinz'' class light cruiser (refit). 4x3 36cm MK L/50, 8x1 12,7cm MK L/54, 30 FURS, 2x1 depth charges, 4x3 610mm torpedoes, 12 VLS missiles. Featuring very good mobility and decent firepower on a small profile, the Prinz class is good for convoy escort, raiding, and countering enemy destroyers and lighter vessels. RMSNordsee.PNG|''Nordsee'' class battlecruiser. 5x3 46cm MK L/45, 18x1 12,7cm MK L/54, 40 FURS, 2x1 depth charges, 9 VLS. Very nimble at 33-37 knots, and packing some protection against cruiser-grade guns, the Nordsee is great for commerce raiding, cruiser hunting, and various other roles. VaterlandRefit2.JPG|''Vaterland'' class uberschlachtschiffe. The massive 9-gunner flagship of the Nordsee-Flotte, consisting of 9x3 46cm MK L/45 guns, 12x4 36cm MK L/50 guns, 20x1 12,7cm MK L/54 guns, 76 FURS, 16 rapid fire anti-ship missiles, thick armour, and a considerable 31.5-33 knot top speed. RMSDasReichAusf2.PNG|''Das Reich'' class uberschlachtkreuzer. 8x3 46cm MK L/45, 12x4 36cm MK L/50, 20x1 12,7cm MK L/54, 70 FURS, 16 missiles (6 reloads), 36-39 knots top speed. Although weak in armour, her powerful armament and good mobility means she can easily stomp on enemy battlecruisers and cruisers. RMSWolfgangAusf2.PNG|''Wolfgang'' class zerstorer. 6x2 12,7cm MK L/54, 4x1 12,7cm MK L/54, 30 FURS, 4x3 600mm torpedoes, 36 missiles, anti-submarine weapons and advanced sensor arrays. 45-50 knots top speed. RMSAntonAusf2.PNG|''Anton'' class zerstorer. 5x2 12,7cm MK L/54, 30 FURS, 36 missiles 4x3 600mm torpedoes, anti-submarine weapons, and advanced sensors. 45-50 knots top speed. RMSBrunoAusf2.PNG|''Bruno'' class zerstorer. 4x2 12,7cm MK L/54, 4x1 12,7cm MK L/54, 30 FURS, 36 missiles, 4x3 600mm torpedoes, anti-submarine weaponry, advanced sensors, 45-50 knots top speed. RMSCaesarAusf2.PNG|''Caesar'' class zerstorer. 4x2, 2x1 12,7cm MK L/54, 30 FURS, 2x3 600mm torpedoes, 36 missiles, anti-submarine weaponry, advanced sensors, 45-50 knots top speed. RMSDoraAusf2.PNG|''Dora'' class zerstorer. 4x2, 2x1 12,7cm MK L/54, 30 FURS, 36 missiles, 2x3 600mm torpedoes, anti-submarine weapons, advanced sensors, 45-50 knots top speed. BismarckderGroße-klasse.JPG|''Bismarck der Große'' class battleship. KaiserWolfgang-klasse.JPG|''Kaiser Wolfgang'' class battleship. Habsburg-klasse.JPG|''Habsburg'' class battleship. Bayern-klasse.JPG|''Bayern'' class battleship. Kronkolonie-klasse.JPG|''Kronkolonie'' class battleship. Deutschland-klasse.JPG|''Deutschland'' class battleship (7 gunner). Polen-klasse.JPG|''Polen'' class battleship (7 gunner). Preußen-klasse.JPG|''Preußen'' class battleship (7 gunner). 'Mittelmeer-Flotte' Under the command of Flottenfuhrer Kristian Bøgeskov, this fleet is stationed primarily in the Mediterranean Sea. It's main base of operations is in Trieste, with a secondary HQ in Malta. 'Registrierung' 'Galerie' IMG 3390.jpg|''Kriger'' class hybrid battleship. IMG 3396.jpg|''D-1'' class guided missile destroyer. IMG 3399.jpg|''Kiel'' class trimaran pocket battlecruiser. IMG 3400.jpg|''A-5'' class patrol boat. IMG 3405.jpg|''H-50'' class trimaran battleship. TSF.jpeg|A large land fortress, designed to defend key areas. Hindenburg .jpeg|''Hindenburg'' class heavy battleship. Prince Adalbert.jpeg|''Prinz Adalbert'' class heavy cruiser. PT .jpeg|''PT-1'' patrol boat. Firgate .jpeg|''Hans von Koester'' class frigate. Type XXIV.jpeg|''Typ XXIV'' class attack submarine. Capital ship.jpeg|''Prinz Albert Wilhelm Heinrich von Preussen'' class battleship. Frigate .jpeg|''Typ 2'' class frigate. Victory 1 class.jpeg|''Sieg 1'' class uberschlachtschiffe. Oberheer class.jpeg|''Oberheer'' class uberschlachtschiffe. Hhhhhhhhhhhhh.jpeg|''Schild'' class schwerer kreuzer. Hoghvhvkhuvuhkgkuh.jpeg|''Deus Vult'' class light cruiser. Blablabla .jpeg|''Unerbittlich'' class fleet carrier. IMG 0448.jpg|''Große Kurfurst'' class schlachtschiffe. 'Ostsee-Flotte' Under the command of Flottenfuhrer Wernher von Müller, this fleet is stationed in the Baltic Sea, commanded at Danzig. It's primary role is simply keeping peace in the Baltic Sea, as well as defending Prussia and north-east GDR lands. 'Registrierung' 'Galerie' AdmiralSchultz&AdmiralKlink.jpg|the Kaiser-class was a former capturer Nazi design built by Müller and stationed in the Norwegian fjords. Reichsluftwaffe The air forces of the GDR. One of the largest airforces in the world, and certainly in Europe, the Reichsluftwaffe can project air power anywhere in Germany where it is needed to defend or strike out against hostile threats. 'Registrierung' 'Galerie' Bomber.jpeg|IKSF 003-1 Valkyrie. A massive and extremely powerful strategic bomber, featuring a 60'000kg bomb load, 2500kmh top speed (~Mach 2), and a maximum altitude of 16'000m, although bombing takes place at much lower altitudes typically. Multiple point-defense and anti-aircraft systems adorn the aircraft, giving it protection against enemy fighters. Hunt.jpeg|MRFZ 004-1 Adler fighter bomber. Featuring a higher top speed and larger bomb load than the preceding MRFZ 001-1, the Adler only suffers with its maximum range of 2000km, and number of guns. She also features good defensive countermeasures to make up for her lack of protection. Hawk.jpeg|ASSB 005-1 Habicht attack helicopter. A large, well armed, and well armoured attack helicopter, ideal for supporting ground forces. Stuka,.jpeg|BSFZ 006-1 Stuka. A very good ground support aircraft, featuring excellent bomb and gun payloads, and good armour, making it perfect for supporting ground troops. Albatross .jpeg|VKFZ 007-1 Albatros transport aircraft. A large transport craft, capable of carrying hundreds of tonnes of equipment, 5 tanks, 7 IFVs, or 120 infantry. It can also paradrop equipment and troops out of the back hatch. Albatross radar version .jpeg|RDRF 008-1 Albatros (RDR) radar aircraft. Based on the Albatros airframe, this craft features a large radar array on top, giving it great long range recon and patrol ability. 105mm Albatross .jpeg|BSFZ 009-1 Albatross (BS) support gunship. Based on the Albatros airframe, the Albatros (BS) is a sturdy frame for close ground support, featuring a 105mm main gun, multiple 30mm secondary weapons, flares, and some missiles. It is designed to support ground troops and provide suppressive fire. Arrow .jpeg|Bodenfahrzeug 2 Pfeil. A generation 2 Ground Effect Vehicle, the Arrow features 16 anti-ship missiles, 950kmh top speed, long range capabilities, modern communication, detection, and tracking equipment, as well as primitive stealth capabilities which decreases its signature by 10-25%. IMG 0309.jpg|LLFZ 010-1 Ta 293 air superiority fighter. A very fast and maneuverable fighter, designed to take down enemy aircraft and gain air superiority. IMG 0316.jpg|ASSB 012-1 HE 220B strategic bomber. Featuring an even more insane altitude than the 220A, with similar stealth capabilities, the 220B can essentially bomb enemy targets with impunity. However, she is difficult to pilot, so only the most experienced pilots are allowed in her cockpit. IMG 0318.jpg|LLFZ 013-1 Ta 333A1 rocket fighter. Featuring an insane altitude and top speed, the 333A1 is designed to hunt down enemy bombers and fighters at high altitudes. IMG 0361.jpg|LLFZ 014-1 Ta 333A2 rocket fighter. An even more advanced version of the LLFZ 013-1, the Ta 333A2 features better mobility and other statistics. It is currently operated by only the most skilled pilots. Reichsarmee The ground forces of the GDR. One of the most powerful and important branches of the Empire, the Reichsarmee is one of the most crucial components to the defense of Germany, and limiting the expansion of Communism. 'Organisation' Geschwaderen= *Gewehrgeschwader **Rifle squadron. 10 troops, led by a Feldwebel. Typically standard troops, armed with rifles, pistols, and grenades. Usually, one soldier is a radio operator, at least one is a trained medic, and one is equipped with explosives for taking out entrenched positions. The most common unit on the battlefield. *Medizingeschwader **Medic squadron. 10 troops, led by a Medizinwebel. Trained with advanced medical procedures, equipped with medical equipment, and armed with pistols and a few rifles for self defense. One soldier is typically a radio operator. *Panzerabwehrgeschwader **Anti-Tank squadron. 10 troops, led by a Feldwebel. Equipped with anti-tank rifles, rocket launchers, and explosives, they are equipped to support infantry against armoured attacks. One soldier is typically a radio operator, and one is a trained medic. *Kriegsmaterialgeschwader **Munitions squadron. 10 troops, led by a Munitionswebel. Laden with explosives, light mortars, shotguns, and other devastating weapons, their role is to breach through tough enemy positions, create distractions, or destroy key targets. One soldier is a radio operator, with at least one trained medic. *Maschinengewehrgeschwader **Machine gun squadron. 10 troops, led by a Feldwebel. Equipped with large amounts of ammunition and machine guns, they are able to lay devastating suppressive firepower down where it is needed. At least one trained medic and one radio operator available. *Scharfschützgeschwader **Sniper squadron. 5 snipers and 5 spotters, led by a Feldwebel. Armed with high powered sniper rifles and strong optical scopes, they can accurately take out enemy targets at any range and from deep behind enemy lines. Usually one spotter has radio equipment, and another spotter is a trained field medic. Spotters are also armed with rifles in case of close quarters combat encounters. *Logistischgeschwader **Logistics squadron. 10 troops, armed with shovels, axes, and other tools, and led by a Logistischwebel, they are trained to construct defenses, build shelters, repair supply lines, take inventory, and many more logistical tasks. They usually don't participate in active combat, and thus are lightly armed with only pistols and knives. One soldier usually has radio equipment, and another is a medic, in case of mishaps. *Befehlgeschwader **Command squadron. A small group of radio operators, messengers, officers and others who are in command of a large unit, such as a Regiment, Abteilung, Korps, Armee, or Armeegruppe. Typically serve at the back of the lines. |-|Kompanien= *Gewehrkompanie **Rifle company. Consists of 10 Geschwaderen, and is commanded by a Leutnant. Typically consists of five Gewehrgeschwaderen. *Unterstutzunkompanie **Support company. Consists of one Medizingeschwader, three Kreigsmaterialgeschwaderen, three Panzerabgewehrgeschwaderen, and three Maschinengewehrgeschwaderen. Designed to support Gewehrkompanien, assisting with fire support, breaches, and handling the wounded. Led by a Unterstutzungleutnant. *Logistischkompanie **Logistics company. Consists of seven Logistischgeschwaderen, and three Medizingeschwaderen. Used for constructing defenses, building infrastructure and supply lines, and tending the wounded. Commanded by Logistischleutnant. *Artilleriebatterie **Artillery battery. Made up of 10 artillery guns, each with a four man crew, and led by an Artillerieleutnant. One radio operator and one field medic also provide support in an Artilleriebatterie, making a single battery consist of 43 troops. *Panzerabgewehrbatterie **Anti-tank battery. Made up of 10 anti-tank guns, each with a three man crew, and led by an Artillerieleutnant. One radio operator and one field medic also provide support, making a single battery consist of 33 troops. |-|Kampfeinheiten= *Normkampfeinheiten **Standard battalion, made up of eight Gewehrkompanien, one Unterstutzunkompanie, and one Logistischkompanie. Led by a Kapitan. This unit forms the backbone of the Reichsarmee, and is the smallest fully-functional operating unit, consisting of 1,011 troops. *Geändertkampfeinheiten **Modified battalion, consisting of four Gewehrkompanien, three Unterstutzunkompanien, and three Logistischkompanien. Led by a Kapitan, these units provide unique support roles and other important secondary facilities to support frontline troops, such as protecting and managing supply lines, and defending the rear. 1,011 troops |-|Regimente= *Normregiment **Standard regiment, formed from nine Normkampfeinheiten and one Geändertkampfeinheiten. A major military unit, usually having control over a section of a battlefield or in control of an area. Commanded by a Großleutnant. 10,111 troops. *Artillerieregiment **Consisting of two or more Artilleriebatterien. Commanded by a Großleutnant. *Panzerabgewehrregiment **Two or more Panzerabgewehrbatterien. Commanded by a Großleutnant. |-|Abteilungen= All units this size and larger are organized or constructed by the Federal Division of the Reichsarmee. All smaller units are created and organized by the various provinces of the Empire. *Normabteilung **Standard division. Built from 10 Normregimente, and led by a Feldmarschall. 101,111 troops. *Panzerabteilung **Panzer division. Consisting of a large striking force of 300 main battle tanks, supported by 100 light tanks and support units. Panzerabteilungen are one of the key formations of the blitzkrieg, and are also extremely capable units in defensive roles. Led by a Feldmarschall. Alongside their tank crews, these units consist of 1,000 engineers, medics, and other secondary troops to support them. *Artillerieabteilung **Artillery and anti-aircraft division. Consisting of 200 self propelled artillery pieces, 200 self propelled anti-aircraft pieces, and support units, Artillerieabteilung provide powerful fire support and anti-aircraft suppression to rapidly moving Panzerabteilung and other blitzkrieg units. Commanded by a Feldmarschall. Alongside their crews, these units consist of 1,000 engineers, medics, and other secondary troops to support them. *Schwererpanzerabteilung **Heavy tank division. Built on the tracks of 100 heavy tanks, these units are typically the tip of the spear, due to their heavy armour and weaponry. They are supported by support units and engineers. Alongside their tank crews, these units consist of 700 engineers, medics, and other secondary troops to support them. Commanded by an experienced Feldmarschall. *Panzerjaegerabteilung **Tank destroyer division. Comprised of 250 tank destroyers, these units are deployed alongside Panzerabteilungen and Schwererpanzerabteilungen to provide additional firepower against dug in enemy troops or particularly heavily armoured enemy combatants. Alongside their crews, these units consist of 1,000 engineers, medics, and other secondary troops to support them. A Feldmarschall commands these units. |-|Korps= *Normkorps **The standard battle unit of the Reich. Consists of two or more Normabteilungen, and is commanded by a Großfeldmarschall. *Blitzkreigkorps **The lightning spearhead of the Reichsarmee. Made up of one Panzerabteilung, one Panzerjaegerabteilung, one Schwererpanzerabteilung, and one Artillerieabteilung, these units have rapid speed and hard hitting firepower to quickly surge deep into enemy lines, or quickly and easily defend against an enemy force. Commanded by a Großfeldmarschall. |-|Armeen= *Any military unit consisting of at least one Normkorps and one Blitzkriegkorps working in unison can be classified as an army. An army is commanded by a General |-|Armeegruppen= *Whenever two or more Armeen are fighting in the same theatre, they are considered an Armeegruppe. These massive forces are typically commanded by a Armeegruppenfuhrer. 'Einheiten' Westfront= ~100,000 infantry, 400 artillery, 300 anti-tank guns, 300 MBTs, 100 LTs, 100 HTs, 200 SPGs, SPAAs, 250 TDs *Westfront **I Normabteilung ***1 Großniederlande Normregiment ***2 Großniederlande Normregiment ***3 Großniederlande Normregiment ***4 Großniederlande Normregiment ***5 Großniederlande Normregiment ***6 Großniederlande Normregiment ***7 Großniederlande Normregiment ***8 Großniederlande Normregiment ***9 Großniederlande Normregiment ***10 Großniederlande Normregiment **I Artillerieregiment ***1-40 Artilleriebatterien **I Panzerabgewehrregiment ***1-30 Panzerabgewehrbatterien **I Blitzkriegkorps ***I Panzerabteilung ***I Schwererpanzerabteilung ***I Panzerjaegerabteilung ***I Artillerieabteilung |-|Nordfront= ~100,000 infantry, 400 artillery, 300 anti-tank guns, 300 MBTs, 100 LTs, 100 HTs, 200 SPGs, SPAAs, 250 TDs *Nordfront **II Normabteilung ***11 Großniederlande Normregiment ***12 Großniederlande Normregiment ***13 Großniederlande Normregiment ***14 Großniederlande Normregiment ***15 Großniederlande Normregiment ***16 Großniederlande Normregiment ***17 Großniederlande Normregiment ***18 Großniederlande Normregiment ***19 Großniederlande Normregiment ***20 Großniederlande Normregiment **II Artillerieregiment ***41-80 Artilleriebatterien **II Panzerabgewehrregiment ***31-60 Panzerabgewehrbatterien **II Blitzkriegkorps ***II Panzerabteilung ***II Schwererpanzerabteilung ***II Panzerjaegerabteilung ***II Artillerieabteilung |-|Surdfront= ~100,000 infantry, 400 artillery, 300 anti-tank guns, 300 MBTs, 100 LTs, 100 HTs, 200 SPGs, SPAAs, 250 TDs *Surdfront **III Normabteilung ***51 Großungarn Normregiment ***52 Großungarn Normregiment ***53 Großungarn Normregiment ***54 Großungarn Normregiment ***55 Großungarn Normregiment ***56 Großungarn Normregiment ***57 Großungarn Normregiment ***58 Großungarn Normregiment ***59 Großungarn Normregiment ***60 Großungarn Normregiment **III Artillerieregiment ***201-140 Artilleriebatterien **III Panzerabgewehrregiment ***151-180 Panzerabgewehrbatterien **III Blitzkriegkorps ***III Panzerabteilung ***III Schwererpanzerabteilung ***III Panzerjaegerabteilung ***III Artillerieabteilung |-|Ostfront= *Ostfront *Armeegruppe Bismarck *III Armee **III Normkorps ***IX Normabteilung ****21 Großniederlande Normregiment ****22 Großniederlande Normregiment ****23 Großniederlande Normregiment ****24 Großniederlande Normregiment ****25 Großniederlande Normregiment ****26 Polen Normregiment ****27 Polen Normregiment ****28 Polen Normregiment ****29 Polen Normregiment ****30 Polen Normregiment ***X Normabteilung ****31 Polen Normregiment ****32 Polen Normregiment ****33 Polen Normregiment ****34 Polen Normregiment ****35 Polen Normregiment ****36 Polen Normregiment ****37 Polen Normregiment ****38 Polen Normregiment ****39 Polen Normregiment ****40 Polen Normregiment ***XI Normabteilung ****41 Polen Normregiment ****42 Polen Normregiment ****43 Polen Normregiment ****44 Polen Normregiment ****45 Polen Normregiment ****46 Polen Normregiment ****47 Polen Normregiment ****48 Polen Normregiment ****49 Polen Normregiment ****50 Polen Normregiment ***XII Normabteilung ****61 Großungarn Normregiment ****62 Großungarn Normregiment ****63 Großungarn Normregiment ****64 Großungarn Normregiment ****65 Großungarn Normregiment ****66 Großungarn Normregiment ****67 Großungarn Normregiment ****68 Großungarn Normregiment ****69 Großungarn Normregiment ****70 Großungarn Normregiment ***XIII Normabteilung ****71 Großungarn Normregiment ****72 Großungarn Normregiment ****73 Großungarn Normregiment ****74 Großungarn Normregiment ****75 Großungarn Normregiment ****126 Afrika Normregiment ****127 Afrika Normregiment ****128 Afrika Normregiment ****129 Afrika Normregiment ****130 Afrika Normregiment **V Artillerieregiment ***81-200 Artilleriebatterien ***241-300 Artilleriebatterien ***501-520 Artilleriebatterien **V Panzerabgewehrregiment ***61-150 Panzerabgewehrbatterien ***181-225 Panzerabgewehrbatterien ***376-390 Panzerabgewehrbatterien **VII Blitzkriegkorps ***VII Panzerabteilung ***VII Schwererpanzerabteilung ***VII Panzerjaegerabteilung ***VII Artillerieabteilung **VIII Blitzkriegkorps ***VIII Panzerabteilung ***VIII Schwererpanzerabteilung ***VIII Panzerjaegerabteilung ***VIII Artillerieabteilung **IX Blitzkreigkorps ***IX Panzerabteilung ***IX Schwererpanzerabteilung ***IX Panzerjaegerabteilung ***IX Artillerieabteilung **X Blitzkriegkorps ***X Panzerabteilung ***X Schwererpanzerabteilung ***X Panzerjaegerabteilung ***X Artillerieabteilung **XI Blitzkriegkorps ***XI Panzerabteilung ***XI Schwererpanzerabteilung ***XI Panzerjaegerabteilung ***XI Artillerieabteilung *IV Armee **IV Normkorps ***XIV Normabteilung ****131 Ostpreußen Normregiment ****132 Ostpreußen Normregiment ****133 Ostpreußen Normregiment ****134 Ostpreußen Normregiment ****135 Westpreußen Normregiment ****136 Westpreußen Normregiment ****137 Westpreußen Normregiment ****138 Westpreußen Normregiment ****139 Posen Normregiment ****140 Posen Normregiment ***XV Normabteilung ****141 Posen Normregiment ****142 Posen Normregiment ****143 Pommern Normregiment ****144 Pommern Normregiment ****145 Pommern Normregiment ****146 Pommern Normregiment ****147 Schlesien Normregiment ****148 Schlesien Normregiment ****149 Schlesien Normregiment ****150 Schlesien Normregiment ***XVI Normabteilung ****151 Mahren Normregiment ****152 Mahren Normregiment ****153 Mahren Normregiment ****154 Mahren Normregiment ****155 Bohmen Normregiment ****156 Bohmen Normregiment ****157 Bohmen Normregiment ****158 Bohmen Normregiment ****159 Sachsen Normregiment ****160 Sachsen Normregiment ***XVII Normabteilung ****161 Sachsen Normregiment ****162 Sachsen Normregiment ****163 Brandenburg Normregiment ****164 Brandenburg Normregiment ****165 Brandenburg Normregiment ****166 Brandenburg Normregiment ****167 Mecklenburg Normregiment ****168 Mecklenburg Normregiment ****169 Mecklenburg Normregiment ****170 Mecklenburg Normregiment ***XVIII Normabteilung ****171 Schleswig-Holstein Normregiment ****172 Schleswig-Holstein Normregiment ****173 Schleswig-Holstein Normregiment ****174 Schleswig-Holstein Normregiment ****175 Sachsen-Anhalt Normregiment ****176 Sachsen-Anhalt Normregiment ****177 Sachsen-Anhalt Normregiment ****178 Sachsen-Anhalt Normregiment ****179 Thuringen Normregiment ****180 Thuringen Normregiment ***XIX Normabteilung ****181 Thuringen Normregiment ****182 Thuringen Normregiment ****183 Hannover Normregiment ****184 Hannover Normregiment ****185 Hannover Normregiment ****186 Hannover Normregiment ****187 Westfalen Normregiment ****188 Westfalen Normregiment ****189 Westfalen Normregiment ****190 Westfalen Normregiment ***XX Normabteilung ****191 Hessen Normregiment ****192 Hessen Normregiment ****193 Hessen Normregiment ****194 Hessen Normregiment ****195 Bayern Normregiment ****196 Bayern Normregiment ****197 Bayern Normregiment ****198 Bayern Normregiment ****199 Osterreich Normregiment ****200 Osterreich Normregiment ***XXI Normabteilung ****201 Osterreich Normregiment ****202 Osterreich Normregiment ****203 Krain Normregiment ****204 Krain Normregiment ****205 Krain Normregiment ****206 Krain Normregiment ****207 Tirol Normregiment ****208 Tirol Normregiment ****209 Tirol Normregiment ****210 Tirol Normregiment ***XXII Normabteilung ****211 Schweiz Normregiment ****212 Schweiz Normregiment ****213 Schweiz Normregiment ****214 Schweiz Normregiment ****215 Baden-Wurttemberg Normregiment ****216 Baden-Wurttemberg Normregiment ****217 Baden-Wurttemberg Normregiment ****218 Baden-Wurttemberg Normregiment ****219 Rheinland-Palatinate Normregiment ****220 Rheinland-Palatinate Normregiment ***XXIII Normabteilung ****221 Rheinland-Palatinate Normregiment ****222 Rheinland-Palatinate Normregiment ****223 Rheinland Normregiment ****224 Rheinland Normregiment ****225 Rheinland Normregiment ****226 Rheinland Normregiment ****227 Luxemburg Normregiment ****228 Luxemburg Normregiment ****229 Luxemburg Normregiment ****230 Luxemburg Normregiment **VI Artillerieregiment ***521-920 Artilleriebatterien **VI Panzerabgewehrregiment ***391-690 Panzerabgewehrbatterien **XII Blitzkriegkorps ***XII Panzerabteilung ***XII Schwererpanzerabteilung ***XII Panzerjaegerabteilung ***XII Artillerieabteilung **XIII Blitzkriegkorps ***XII Panzerabteilung ***XII Schwererpanzerabteilung ***XII Panzerjaegerabteilung ***XII Artillerieabteilung **XIV Blitzkriegkorps ***XIV Panzerabteilung ***XIV Schwererpanzerabteilung ***XIV Panzerjaegerabteilung ***XIV Artillerieabteilung **XV Blitzkriegkorps ***XV Panzerabteilung ***XV Schwererpanzerabteilung ***XV Panzerjaegerabteilung ***XV Artillerieabteilung **XVI Blitzkriegkorps ***XVI Panzerabteilung ***XVI Schwererpanzerabteilung ***XVI Panzerjaegerabteilung ***XVI Artillerieabteilung **XVII Blitzkriegkorps ***XVII Panzerabteilung ***XVII Schwererpanzerabteilung ***XVII Panzerjaegerabteilung ***XVII Artillerieabteilung **XVIII Blitzkriegkorps ***XVIII Panzerabteilung ***XVIII Schwererpanzerabteilung ***XVIII Panzerjaegerabteilung ***XVIII Artillerieabteilung **XIX Blitzkriegkorps ***XIX Panzerabteilung ***XIX Schwererpanzerabteilung ***XIX Panzerjaegerabteilung ***XIX Artillerieabteilung **XX Blitzkriegkorps ***XX Panzerabteilung ***XX Schwererpanzerabteilung ***XX Panzerjaegerabteilung ***XX Artillerieabteilung |-|Afrikakorps= ~200,000 infantry, 800 artillery, 600 anti-tank guns, 300 MBTs, 100 LTs, 100 HTs, 200 SPGs, SPAAs, 250 TDs *Afrikakorps *I Armee **I Normkorps ***IV Normabteilung ****106 Afrika Normregiment ****107 Afrika Normregiment ****108 Afrika Normregiment ****109 Afrika Normregiment ****110 Afrika Normregiment ****111 Afrika Normregiment ****112 Afrika Normregiment ****113 Afrika Normregiment ****114 Afrika Normregiment ****115 Afrika Normregiment ***V Normabteilung ****116 Afrika Normregiment ****117 Afrika Normregiment ****118 Afrika Normregiment ****119 Afrika Normregiment ****120 Afrika Normregiment ****121 Afrika Normregiment ****122 Afrika Normregiment ****123 Afrika Normregiment ****124 Afrika Normregiment ****125 Afrika Normregiment **III Artillerieregiment ***421-500 Artilleriebatterien **III Panzerabgewehrregiment ***316-375 Panzerabgewehrbatterien **IV Blitzkriegkorps ***IV Panzerabteilung ***IV Schwererpanzerabteilung ***IV Panzerjaegerabteilung ***IV Artillerieabteilung |-|Maltakorps= ~300,000 infantry, 1,200 artillery, 900 anti-tank guns, 600 MBTs, 200 LTs, 200 HTs, 400 SPGs, 400 SPAAs, 500 TDs *Maltakorps *II Armee **II Normkorps ***VI Normabteilung ****76 Malta Normregiment ****77 Malta Normregiment ****78 Malta Normregiment ****79 Malta Normregiment ****80 Malta Normregiment ****81 Malta Normregiment ****82 Malta Normregiment ****83 Malta Normregiment ****84 Malta Normregiment ****85 Malta Normregiment ***VII Normabteilung ****86 Malta Normregiment ****87 Malta Normregiment ****88 Malta Normregiment ****89 Malta Normregiment ****90 Malta Normregiment ****91 Malta Normregiment ****92 Malta Normregiment ****93 Malta Normregiment ****94 Malta Normregiment ****95 Malta Normregiment ***VIII Normabteilung ****96 Malta Normregiment ****97 Malta Normregiment ****98 Malta Normregiment ****99 Malta Normregiment ****100 Malta Normregiment ****101 Malta Normregiment ****102 Malta Normregiment ****103 Malta Normregiment ****104 Malta Normregiment ****105 Malta Normregiment **IV Artillerieregiment ***301-420 Artilleriebatterien **IV Panzerabgewehrregiment ***226-315 Panzerabgewehrbatterien **V Blitzkriegkorps ***V Panzerabteilung ***V Schwererpanzerabteilung ***V Panzerjaegerabteilung ***V Artillerieabteilung **VI Blitzkriegkorps ***VI Panzerabteilung ***VI Schwererpanzerabteilung ***VI Panzerjaegerabteilung ***VI Artillerieabteilung 'Infantriekorps' Our infantry forces are well trained and fervently loyal to our cause. They are the backbone of our current ground forces, and fulfill many roles our armed forces need. 'Registrierung' 'Galerie' IMG 3463.jpg|Sturmgewehr 1. The primary assault rifle in the Reichsarmee, it has a 10mm calibre, extremely rugged construction, and can be easily taken apart and repaired. It's also cheap and easy to produce, making it an extremely economical and worthwhile weapon. Can be easily modified with scopes, tactical rails, grenade launchers, and other goodies. 25cm.jpeg|25cm StuK L/52. A large 25cm howitzer originally intended for use in the infantry, but it proved too large and bulky for mobile units. However, it entered service in semi-mobile defensive emplacements along the East Wall. LMG.jpeg|Maschinengewehr 2 Kreissäge. The primary light machine gun of the GDR, featuring 1400 RPM rate of fire, sturdy and lightweight construction, and ease of mass production. 20mm gun.jpeg|Maschinengewehr 3 Heavy Machine Gun. A large 20mm machine gun, easily capable of ripping through lightly armoured targets, as well as decimating infantry. It can also be used to some effect against helicopters and low flying aircraft. Luger .jpeg|Pistolegewehr 4 Luger. The standard sidearm of the Empire, featuring a 10mm calibre, small size, and sturdy, lightweight construction. 12mm LMG.jpeg|Maschinengewehr 5 medium machine gun. A very strong, tough, and reliable medium machine gun featuring 1200 RPM rate of fire, and a 12mm calibre, allowing it to easy get through body armour, and unarmoured vehicles. Bazooka.jpeg|Panzerabgewehr 6. A multi-purpose handheld anti-tank rocket lanucher, used by the infantry to disable moderately armoured vehicles and larger tanks from the sides and rear. Recoilless rifle .jpeg|Panzerabgewehr 7. An anti-tank recoilless rifle, allowing infantry units to easily disable moderately armoured vehicles and challenge larger armoured ones from the side and rear. 15cm gun platform .jpeg|15cm PaK L/60 towed anti-tank gun. A medium sized towed anti-tank piece, allowing infantry units to take out enemy armour at long range effectively. 17cm .jpeg|17cm StuK L/50 towed artillery. A fairly large towed artillery piece used by the infantry for support. Since it is larger than most typical artillery pieces, it packs a heavier punch, but has a slightly slower rate of fire. Jeep.jpeg|AWFZ 001-1 general purpose jeep. A light and mobile multipurpose vehicle designed for rapid transport, deployment, and support of small groups of troops. It can also tow light equipment. Truck .jpeg|AWFZ 002-1 general purpose truck. A heavy duty truck, capable of transporting 16 troops, ammunition, and other essentials for troops. It is also good for towing artillery, anti-tank, and anti-aircraft units. Stahlhelm.jpg|The Stahlhelm, or steel helmet, is the standard head protection for German soldiers. First put into use in late WWI by the German Empire, and then in the interwar and WWII years, the Stahlhelm was discontinued after WWII due to its connection with the Nazis. However, Germany now uses it again, emphasizing its use with soldiers of the Second Reich in the First World War. Panzerkorps Our armoured forces are one of the strongest in Europe and the world, and consist of extremely modern main battle tanks, assault tanks, SPGs, SPAAs, command vehicles, light tanks, and various other vehicles. 'Registrierung' 'Galerie' IMG 3391.png|Panzerkampfwagen Teutonic (Sd.Kfz. 16). A heavy breakthrough tank. PzKpfw1AusfB.JPG|Panzerkampfwagen I Ausf. B Gepard(Sd.Kfz. 17). Identical to the PzIA in terms of armour and armament, the PzIB adds some new upgrades, namely trunked radio array, movement of the IR scanner, and more spaced armour on the front of the vehicle. More smoke grenade launchers have been added, and engine power has been increased to 2'000, thanks to dual Maybach HL-100 1'000 HP engines, increasing its top speed to 120kmh. PzKpfw2AusfB.JPG|Panzerkampfwagen II Ausf. B Luchs (Sd.Kfz. 18). With more spaced armour added to the tracks, movement of the IR scanner, and more smoke grenade launchers added, the main upgrade the Ausf. B offers is double the engine power, with two Maybach HL-140 1'400 HP engines, providing an increased top speed of 90kmh. SPG.jpeg|Sturmgeschutz Erdschuttler. A moderately mobile SPG, with a 15cm StuK L/60 main armament. Missils.jpeg|Flakpanzerkampfwagen Blitz. A mobile missile platform, carrying four anti-air (or anti-tank) missiles, that is considerably mobile. AA.jpeg|Flakpanzerkampfwagen Wirbelwind. A fast chassis, equipped with quad 30mm rotary cannons, capable of downing helicopters and low-flying aircraft, as well as light vehicles and infantry hordes. 25cm h.jpeg|Sturmgeschutz Brumbar. A large mortar-like SPG, with a 250mm howitzer which fires rockets. Super heavy.jpeg|Panzerkampfwagen Elefant. A large and powerful heavy tank, featuring a 150mm main armament, and multiple anti-infantry secondary weapons. Panther.jpeg|Panzerkampfwagen Katze. A large and powerful modern MBT, featuring extremely good armour, good mobility, and a powerful 15cm autoloading main weapon. APC.jpeg|Infantriepanzerkampfwagen 1A Fuchs I. A very mobile IFV, featuring a 20mm main cannon, good mobility, decent protection, and room for 16 troops inside. 105mm APC.jpeg|Infantriepanzerkampfwagen 1B Fuchs 105. Based on the Fuchs I chassis, the Fuchs 105 is identical in terms of mobility and armour, but featrues a large 105mm mount on top. Troop capacity has been reduced to 8, however. Jagdpanzer-AHetzer.JPG|Jagdpanzer I Ausf. A Hetzer. A light and extremely nimble tank destroyer based on the Panzer I Gepard chassis, the Hetzer features an even higher velocity and more powerful 12,7cm PaK L/60 main weapon, allowing even more destructive power, and 1000mm of effective frontal armour, which coupled with its -10 degrees of gun depression, makes it well protected from the front as well. Heavy tank.jpeg|''Elefant II'' heavy assault tank. Featuring extreme armour, a fantastic 150mm main armament, but poor mobility, the Elefant II is designed to spearhead infantry assaults, and break through heavy enemy fortifications. Command APC.jpeg|Befehlspanzer 9 Streitwagen. A lightly armoured but highly mobile command vehicle, featuring highly advanced tactical and communications equipment, as well as multiple light armaments for fire support and defense. PanzerIIIALeopard(3).JPG|Panzerkampfwagen III Ausf. A Leopard (Sd.Kfz. 30) main battle tank. Featuring an extremely powerful autoloading 15cm KwK L/60 main armament, 3'000 horsepower (70 ton tank), 1200mm-2000mm frontal protection, and a multitude of powerful on-board systems allowing for versatile and mobile warfare, the Leopard is one of the strongest vehicles in the Panzerkorps. Rhino .jpeg|''Nashorn'' class heavy assault artillery. Featuring strong armour and a powerful 250mm main cannon, the Nashorn is a powerful and hard hitting artillery piece. Sturmtruppen The Sturmtruppen are the best forces of the GDR. Consisting of specially trained troops, as well as troops and units which have distinguished themselves in combat head and shoulders above all others, the ST are some of the best the GDR has to offer. Although part of the Reichsarmee, they can be deployed in conjunction with any of the other armed forces, and have equipment and roles that the other armed forces may use. 'Einheiten' 'Galerie' Manfred_von_Richthofen.jpg|The Black Baron, Wolfgang von Richtofen. Played by User:Volksarmee. Richtofen is the Führenderflieger of the renowned 2nd Jagdgeschwader "Hohonstaufen", with over 30 confirmed kills under his belt. Panther.jpeg|The Panzerkampfwagen Katze, an expensive and powerful MBT currently operated solely by the 5th Sturmgeschwader. IMG 0361.jpg|The Ta 333A2 is an elite aircraft operated by German special forces. Reichsluftfahrt The Reichsluftfahrt is the newest and smallest of the military branches of Germany, but also the most technologically advanced. It consists almost exclusively of the nation's top scientists and the guards who protect them, and is in charge of maintaining and protecting the nation's military satellite array. In the future, it may also encompass measures to destroy enemy satellites. Category:Nations/Navies Category:Defeated/Destroyed Nations